Creepypasta Wiki:Deletion Appeal
__NOWYSIWYG__ Doorstop I think my poem "Doorstop" was deleted because of the formatting issues and it didn't really look like a poem. When I copied it over, it looked fine, but when I published it, it turned out horrible. Also, someone marked it as a "Trollpasta" for some reason. I think it might have been because of the weird titling and how they didn't think it was a poem. If you could let me try to fix up the stanzas and line breaks that would be nice. But if it actually didn't meet the quality standards and it wasn't a formatting issue, then I'll accept that. Thanks. Also, if someone adds your article to the trollpasta category is it almost automatically deleted? Leadtipreal (talk) 08:27, August 22, 2015 (UTC) :Hey, we rarely delete stories because of formatting issues alone - it's only if a page is "unfixable" formatting wise (without extreme effort on our part) that we will delete it. :In this case, your story was deleted because it wasn't up to the quality standards. It lacked any real build up - everything seemed fine and then, out of the blue, the reader is randomly mutilated. There needs to be more of a build up to the climax, otherwise, as in the case of your story, it's difficult for the reader to understand what's going on, and can make the story appear absurd. :This issue is made worse by the fact that you're writing in the second person. While writing in the second person, when done well, can be extremely effective, if the story lacks a developed plot, it can make the story seem odd. :Additionally, I'm not quite sure what you're attempting to portray here - too many questions are left unanswered, which makes the entire thing feel confusing. Does a doorstop literally come alive? How/Why? Why does the doorstop want to kill people? :Your appeal is denied for the reasons above. Feel free to submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for review/improvement, then try again. Have a good day :) : | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 08:44, August 22, 2015 (UTC) Hell On Earth With all due respect I really don't belive that my story should've been deleted, it was well written with an orignal story and it didn't seem to have any formatting issues. I would like to know personally why it was deleted and honestly it got deleted in a minute of it being uploaded and I highly doubt you could read all of it so quickly :It was deleted for not being up to standards] due to the multiple punctuation, capitalization, and story issues, which is why this appeal is also being deleted: :Formatting issues: This is how a portion of your story is formatted: "Great, this day couldn’t be more perfect. I decide to suck it up and just walk home; it’s only a 25 minute walk… I’m sure I’ll be fine. I" :Punctuation issues: a majority of your dialogue lacks punctuation. "“Detention(apostrophe missing)s over! You may all go home now(,/.)”", “No, I’ll be just fine”, “YOU ARE MONSTERS” I scream.", etc. Punctuation missing from abbreviations: "Mrs Grendall", "“Sorry Mrs Grendall.”", etc. Punctuation missing from sound effects. Sounds are treated like sentences so they need punctuation: "SCREEEEEECCCHHHHHHH(!)", "THUNK(,) THUNK(,) THUNK(!)", "SLAM", etc. Quotations missing from dialogue: (")“Hush child and I’ll explain all, come outside with me.(") She" Commas missing from sentences utilizing pauses in flow: "“Well(,) why can we see them?”", "“Well(,) we must be in Purgatory right? (space uneeded)“" :Capitalization issues: "“You look a little cold, want a ride?” Says (says) a deep voice from the car.", "“No, I really think you need a ride home(,)” He (he) says," , "“We want to kill you(,)” Answers (answers) the driver. "Wording issues: "it’s pace" it's=it is, its=possession. You shift between capitalizing grandma and leaving it uncapitalized. If you are using it as a title, it should be capitalized and uniform throughout the story. :Story issues: the protagonist goes from being murdered to waking up without a reasonable reaction. "I reach my house and peer through the window; my parents look quite worried, probably because I am late." You could argue it's due to the fact they've forgotten, but writing this all in first person weakens that process as the protagonist is explaining everything step by step. The ending also needs a lot more explanation: "This was (is) my fate, this is all our fates for Earth is Hell, and we are the demons." How does lingering around on earth make them demons? This isn't explained and if anything, they're more like ghosts. Those were a few of the issues present as I read your story and this is why the appeal is being turned down. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:55, August 24, 2015 (UTC) The Quiet Neighborhood I tried another shot at writing a pasta and it got deleted. I knew there were a few spelling errors so i decided to fix them but guess what! It got deleted before i could fix it. I mean it was only up for a minute, that is not fair and if any other kind of error like grammar,punctuation etc. doesn't make much sense since i wrote it in it Microsoft Word which has spell check. ~~~~ (Signature isn't working for me) :Spell check doesn't catch a number of punctuation, wording, or story issues. You really need to review your story before posting it and making sure it's up to quality standards. Treat posting a story on this site like turning in a test at school or a report at work. It should have only a few errors (none of them being major like story issues). Your story was deleted for not being up to quality standards and since you still haven't made any attempt to correct the punctuation, wording, story issues (as per the header above); the appeal is also being turned down. :Punctuation: a majority of your dialogue has punctuation outside of the quotations and is missing from before the dialogue. "...bit(,/;/.) “I don’t know it’s just quiet”.", "“Okay”", "I ran at him(,) “Hey!”" Apostrophes missing from possessive words: "dog(')s head" :Wording issues: "The attacker has not been found but there are multiple suspects and (who) are be questioned by the police”.(punctuation goes inside dialogue)" The story shifts from past tense to present tense a number of times: "I pet his dog." (present tense) "Some birds flew over us." (past tense) :Story issues: Dialogue should be spaced out so two speakers are never talking in the same paragraph. This is done to prevent misattribution. You are need a lot more description in the story: "I saw multiple people doing some weird ritual; I backed up to check if it was a church" How was the ritual weird? These things build up an image and without them, it makes the story read like a check list, which is another problem here. ("I scratched his dogs head then went back inside, and plopped down on my couch. I turned on my radio and picked up a book, I switched the channel to the news.") This makes for an uninvolving story as the audience is merely going step-by-step through the story without any description or feeling of suspense. You also give a lot of extraneous information. The title for example has little to no bearing on the story. Robert and Justin are mentioned once/twice and have no influence on the plot really. :The ending also needs work. "I saw a bunch of bodies everywhere and I then saw (redundant) blood on my hands, I realized I was holding a knife." Was the protagonist possessed? If so, this isn't explained at all in the story and just comes out of no where. There's no indication or clues for the audience to follow. As you can tell, there are a number of issues present in the story that has led to this appeal being turned down. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:19, August 24, 2015 (UTC) Virtual Nightmares To be honest being the first time I post a pasta here, I never thought admins would be strict and fast at checking pastas. Sorry on my part, I didn't take the time to edit the page I created. But, I had this pasta checked and proofread a month ago. If I may post the link, here it is: *http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:467275 *http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:468836 I used the source side to paste the pasta and used visual to set it to header 3 and made bold the first line in the pasta. That's all the editing I did and published immediately. After that I change tags/category below and added Video Games and Dreams. Ninoboy09 (talk) 12:27, August 26, 2015 (UTC) :The story was deleted for not being up to quality standards and after looking at the deleted story and your revisions, I'm afraid it still has a number of issues, mainly with punctuation, wording, and story issues. :Punctuation: improper use of commas. "I had my mother, (comma not needed) dear, cover..." I assume you wanted to use the phrase "mother dear" or mother, dear mother" here. Phrasing issues: "Rage and anger boiled in my wake consciousness," :Wording: awkward phrasing: "cover me up with explanations", "I would utter crude words, which I learned from the box, to all my hatred.", etc. Wording issues: "...explanations that, as a kid (an adult), I still don’t understand." I think you meant to write as "an adult" because the protagonist was a kid when given those explanations. "I would be the mafia gangster doing drugs and vices" Vices is a non-descriptive word, it is something akin to saying "doing sins". It doesn't paint a picture and limits the story. You are telling the story in past tense so your tenses need to reflect that. "She tells (told) me of a train-spoon with scrumptious rations and a nice fat man giving gifts every end of the year.", "And when someone dies (died) and has done well they gets (get) angel wings and flutter to Heaven.", etc. :Story issues: the story has some fluidity issues: "We played Horseshoes in our backyard every afternoon. Dreams of wonderful things and discoveries started processing through my mind." It jumps from horseshoes to the protagonist's aspirations with little connection. The tone really doesn't match the protagonist. He explaining concepts like heaven and hell in a very simple manner ("they gets angel wings and flutter to Heaven. If not, one gets to ride to Hell and be poked with pitchforks on their ribs and butt for the rest of their lives.") and then he writes this: "The visions in my reverie were starting to become worse." I know you're meaning to write the story with the protagonist being detached, but shifting between child-like thoughts and more mature prose really weakens the story. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:29, August 26, 2015 (UTC) The Silent Slasher My creepy pasta is "The Silent Slasher" by PixelatedDeath. Honestly i would like you to appeal this, but i don't care if you do. I spent hours writing this story and trying to make everything perfect, yet because little things were off you deleted it. Things that if you don't dive deeply into the site rules you wouldn't know. You never said that there were parameters to writing here. Which in itself is stupid because this is a wiki page. This is ridiculous, the very fact that someone tried to fix my spacing and you still deleted it made their efforts in vain. Honestly it's idiotic that people trying to share their stories need perfect formatting or else it gets deleted. I understand that formatting and these other things are important, but this should be a place where people can share their creepy stories. I find it ridiculous that you will go through these stories to find their faults to delete them, but won't fix them in the process to save them. I want my story to be heard, I know its a good story because people have told me, but if this site is really going to be stuck up like this. Then I don't want it told by this site. Wiki pages were made for stories to be told whether true or false and honestly you lost that somewhere a long the way. So no matter how strong you think you are because you think you can play god with these stories. I can tell you, you're ridiculously looking for perfection. It shows that you really don't care about these stories just the way they're told. One of the worst parts is you don't even try and help these writers. You don't tell them "Hey your story has these mistakes.". You just give them a time limit before you delete their stories. I see now you just look for perfect formatting and grammar rather than best story, and to me...that's sickening...--PixelatedDeath (talk) 22:22, August 28, 2015 (UTC) :As I said on your talk page, your story is a massive wall of text, you don't capitalize "I", you don't put apostrophes in possessive words, commas are missing from pauses in sentence flows, you randomly capitalize words in sentence, you shift between past tense and present tense multiple times through-out the story, then there's the issues with the OC, I'm sorry, but this isn't a few mistakes, there is almost an issue in every sentence of this story. We have the writer's workshop to help out users with their stories. This appeal is being turned down because it fails to meet standards] (or grade school-level grammar.) You've made no attempt to improve this story or fix any of the issues pointed out. You haven't even bothered to use the writer's workshop, which was set up to help starting authors. This is on you, not us. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:30, August 28, 2015 (UTC) Untitled I want to know this. I`ve written 3 creepypastas, CleverBot AI, Check Behind You and A Cracked Door. All of which, were deleted. I wish to know what qualifies a page for deletion, as I spend alot of time on those pastas, and they all disappeared while I was editing. Please reply to this, and ressurect one if you think it`s good enough. :Automatically declined due to not following the guidelines outlined above. Correct those and we can begin the appeal (although I would strongly recommend reading the quality standards, rule on unfinished pages, and the cliche guide before then). EmpyrealInvective (talk) 16:01, August 29, 2015 (UTC) The Blu Medic Woah, I thought you LET me repost this one! And if so, I HAVE TO DO THIS ANYWAY! *Frusterated "Grrr!"* "Hey look, bud, Im a engineer main in TF2, and you gonna have a bad time when i enter the server you are on" (talk) 22:43, August 29, 2015 (UTC) :Your last appeal was denied and I left a message saying not to repost it without doing a deletion appeal (which you did, ignoring my warning.). This story falls well below our quality standards with its numerous spelling, capitalization, punctuation, and story issues so I'm denying this appeal (again). EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:46, August 29, 2015 (UTC) Well, Damn it. I'm going back to YWW wiki. And Go on, see if I care *Sniff* "Hey look, bud, Im a engineer main in TF2, and you gonna have a bad time when i enter the server you are on" (talk) 22:50, August 29, 2015 (UTC) Mary, Mary Quite Contrary Okay my story got deleted for adding non existant categories, i didn't know of this rule and will comply in futire sorry for that Masterire (talk) 20:57, August 30, 2015 (UTC) :Actually your story was deleted for not being up to quality standards. While the category rules are important, they never result in a story's deletion. Our standards for poetry are especially stringent due to the number of poems we receive and their frequent issues with punctuation, capitalization, rhyme, flow, meter, etc. :Punctuation: a number of lines from your poem are missing punctuation. "With axe heads and storage sheds", "Mary, Mary, Quite Contrary", etc. :Capitalization issues: The first word of new lines should be capitalize as well. "tales (Tales) of candy, you really should go.". Improperly capitalized words: "Mary, Mary, Quite Contray(sic)", "How does your Garden (garden) grow?", "With loud yells and young Gals (gals)," :Rhyming: a number of these rhymes are also slanted/forced rhyme. (yells/gals) Finally this just feels like a rehashing of the nursery rhyme (which is creepy in its own right due to its mention of torture implements.) I'm sorry, but this is not up to our standards so this appeal is being turned down. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:06, August 30, 2015 (UTC) My Mysterious Messenger My story, was deleted within less than a minute, for not meeting the site's standard, I find this hardly to be true, since you can’t even read it fast enough, let alone have the ability to judge it’s quality. I would at least like to know what was wrong with it. For all I know, it could be formatting, grammar, spelling, who knows.